Forever is Buffy and Angel
by Jolene Kelly
Summary: The Immortal has brought up some past with Angel and Spike on one of their dates. Buffy is torn up about it and Willow calls the only person she can think of to help Buffy out.


**Forever is Buffy and Angel**

**By Vampslayer'06**

Character Pairings: Angel and Buffy

Angel was sitting in his corporate office, brooding. It was another bad day. Wesley had disappeared, Lorne had gone to Vegas to see an old buddy of his, Gunn and Fred were on their honeymoon and Angel was all alone. Nina and Angel had broken their engagement only 3 days ago. Buffy was in Greece with Andrew as far as he knew. He wanted to go see her, but with everything with the Immortal, he didn't want to barge into her life again. Well, that was until he got a call from Willow.

"Angel, we've got a problem. I don't know exactly what happened, but…"

"But what?"

Willow sighed and said, "Her and the Immortal went on a date and he mentioned you. The past that you had with him and she's really upset."

Angel cursed under his breath. The only thing that he had left going for him and the Immortal was up to his old tricks. That's when Willow spoke up.

"He uh…mentioned Spike too…"

That was it. He didn't need to bring up both of them. No wonder she was hurting. The Immortal bringing up the past and making her listen to his every word. He didn't figure that he would go that far.

"Willow, does she know that you're calling me?"

"No. I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already is."

Angel sighed and said, "Ok…where are you guys at?"

"We're still in Greece. Exactly where we've been. Buffy didn't wanna move back because Dawn found a boyfriend here."

"Ok...Are you going anywhere the next few days?"

Willow sighed into the phone as looked at Buffy was in the next room, curled up in a blanket in her PJ's with Mr. Gordo watching some Spanish movie.

"With the way she is, I don't think so."

Angel sighed and he knew he had to do something and something fast.

"Ok…I can be there tomorrow morning and uh…Willow? Don't mention anything to Buffy please?"

"Sure. See you in the morning."

As soon as she hung up the phone, Buffy walked through the room.

"Who was that?" Buffy said while scratching her head.

"Oh, it was an the neighbors asking if we had our TV working…their service is out."

"Oh ok…" Buffy said as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and walked back to her room.

"He better make her feel better" Willow muttered to herself before joining Buffy in the next room.

THE NEXT MORNING

Willow woke up to a doorbell ringing. She groaned, got outta bed and looked through the peak hole and jumped back. Looking back at Buffy to make sure that she was still sleeping, she unlocked the door, and motioned for Angel to come in and to be quiet. Dawn was at her boyfriend's house and it was just her and Buffy. Willow reached over to Angel and gave him a hug.

"How bad is she?" Angel whispered.

"She's been a wreck. She just got to sleep a few hours ago…I have an idea. Go lay next to her until she wakes."

Angel looked at Willow sternly. "Are you sure that it's a good idea?"

Willow reassured him. "She's been talking about you since 9 o'clock last night. Now, take off your shoes and your coat and go wake her up."

He obliged and slipped into the sheets next to his beloved. God it had been so long since he had seen her. She looked great to him. He ran his fingers through her golden locks and stroked her face. She hazily woke up.

"Wwwwillow? Is that you?"

Angel slightly chuckled and said, "No dearest…"

Buffy's eyes shot open and looked towards where the voice was coming from. She rubbed her eyes and saw Angel laying next to her. She almost went into shock. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. She couldn't form words so Angel spoke for both of them.

"Oh Buffy…It's been too long baby...Willow called me and told me what happened and I flew over here as fast as I could. I can't stand to see my baby in pain. I'll never leave you again Buffy. You are my one and only love and nothing will change that."

She just grabbed his face and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She got lost in his embrace and turned into him. As it grew more passionate, Willow just laughed to herself and shut the door, letting them have a long awaited privacy.

Once Buffy had woken up again at 5 that night, she walked out to the kitchen and saw the note that Willow left.

_Buffy,_

_I hope you aren't mad at me for calling Angel. I needed to because the way you had been acting the last few days. I hated seeing you like that and I knew there was only one person that could make everything right. I hope everything works out. I'll be back on Monday. There is blood in the fridge and money for pizza on the piggy clip on the fridge. See you later,_

_Willow_

Buffy smiled to herself as Angel came in, scratching his head. She told him everything that Willow had written and Angel looked at her.

Angel smirked and said, "Well, we'll have the place to ourselves for the weekend…"

She returned his grin as she headed for the bedroom.

They shared every waking and sleeping moment together until he had to back to LA that Monday morning before Willow showed up. He boarded his plane, kissing her one last time and leaving a promise of seeing her every weekend, so they would never have that distance ever again.

Once Willow returned, Buffy was dressed but sleeping in her bed. The house was a mess, as Willow expected no less. She took one look at Buffy and said, "Two lovers entangled in fate, knowing that one day they will be free. Forever is love binding. Forever is Buffy and Angel."

THE END


End file.
